found love on a full moon
by loveprass
Summary: Mangetsu Tamashī is an ANBU who hasn't shown her face since her family was killed by the Akatsuki when she was 6. Since then she has worn her father's ANBU captain mask she was the prodigy of the Tamashī clan. Her clan was a small clan and very powerful. Mangetsu was their strongest so the Akatsuki wanted her. Now she's 18. Neji oc pairing.
1. begining

Mangetsu Tamashī is an ANBU who hasn't shown her face since her family was killed by the Akatsuki when she was 6. Since then she has worn her father's ANBU captain mask she was the prodigy of the Tamashī clan. Her clan was a small clan and very powerful. Mangetsu was their strongest so the Akatsuki wanted her. Now she's 18. She takes off her mask once a month on the full moon to cry. But what will happen when Neji Hyūga is on patrol and finds her with her mask off? Does he find out who this mysterious woman is? Read to find out.

Neji love story with one of my many, many, many oc's.


	2. Character infobackstory

**Name: **Mangetsu Tamashī / **means: **full moon soul.

**Rank: **ANBU.

**Village: **Konoha.

**Age:** 18 born on a full moon.

**Looks that are known: **Long slightly curly silver hair that goes to her waist tied up in a high pony tail and looks like it glows in the full moons light, a blue demon mask that covers her face, and full ANBU gear, and a sword with a red ribbon around that keeps it attached on her hip and the sword glows blue that represents the full moons glow.

**Personality: **Quiet, secretive, strong, skilled ninja, prodigy, considered a genius, deep down sad and lonel, self-consious

**BACKSTORY**

Her family was killed by the by the Akatsuki the full moon on her birthday when she just turned 6. Her father was very close to her, he was an ANBU captain, and also very proud of her advance ninja skills and healing ability. Her mother was a kind and skilled medic nin who's skills could rival that of lady Tsunade's. Her parents died saving her because the Akatsuki wanted her for her abilities. Mangestu saw her own parents murder and vowed to kill the Akatsuki. Mangetsu used to be a kind and caring girl who was very open. After her parents murder she wore a blue ANBU demon mask that was her fathers ANBU. Every night on the full moon she takes her mask off and weeps for her fallen famiy. Mangetsu has never been caught without her mask on since the night of the murder. Nobody knows what she looks like anymore exept for her long silver hair. Most don't even remember her real name they only know her by her code name which is Akuma (meaning Demon). Mangetsu was chunin by the time she turned 7. By the time she was 9 she was a Jonin. And by the time she was 12 she was an ANBU. Mangetsu could have been an ANBU captain by the time she was 15 but she didn't wan't to because she would have to show her face.

**Picture of Mangetsu on the side-**

**AUTHORS NOTE: this is the neji love story that i was talking about I hope you like the backstory and character info if there was anything wrong with it message me or comment if you like it vote for it the picture of her demon mask is in the next chapter and the chapter after that is the sword's picture bye catch you latee.**


	3. The crying woman

Hello my name is Mangetsu and this is my story of love and loss as a ninja.

Mangetsu's pov

" Oh mother, father I wish you could see me now. I hope I'm making you proud." I cried softly looking at the full moon.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mommy, Daddy. Whats going on?" little 6 year old Mangetsu asked._

_" Nothing honey. Just hide your chakara like Daddy taught you and hide in the attic." Mommy told me panicked. I nodded and did as told._

**_Flashback end_**

" Why did you do it mother? Why didn't you just let them take me so you could live?" I asked myself and sobbed more.

_**Flashback**_

_I was peaking out of the attic but I was really scared._

_" Give us the little fucking bitch and we won't kill you." A man with a 3 headed staff and silver hair told my parents. I was still covering my chakara and hiding in the attic._

_" We will NEVER let you have our daughter!" My father yelled._

_" Fine then you stupid fucker. Jashin-sama will be happy when I sacrifice your dumb ass." The silver haired man spat at my father. _

_Just then the silver haired man made a few shapes on the ground out of blood, stepped inside and stabbed himself in the heart. My father fell down but the man didn't. My mother rushed to my fathers side and tried to heal him but it wasn't working and she started to cry. I started to sob silently._

_Then the silver haired man locked onto my mother and stabbed himself in the head. My mother then fell to the ground limp. Not moving. Lifeless. I sat there wide eyed and shut the attic door silently and crawled away from the attic door. I hid in one of the boxes we had in our attic and sobbed silently even more in shock and denial. ' No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. Father wouldn't die that easily. He wouldn't let mother die no matter what. This is all just a nightmare and I'll wake up in a few seconds.' my 6 year old self thought. _

**_Flashback end_**

_' But it wasn't a dream. I wish it was though' _I thought. I was still crying looking up at the full moon to which I was born on, named after, and parents died on.

Neji's pov

I was doing border patrol when I see a woman with silver hair staring up at the moon and... crying?_ ' Who is she? Why is she alone in the middle of the night crying? Wait she has a Konoha head band. But who is she? I've never seen her before. She looks to be 17 or 18. Long silver hair kept down, curvy' _I thought.

The woman turned a little and I froze. She was beautiful._ ' How could I not notice her'_ I thought. _' Pink eyes, full pale pink lips, silver bangs that frame her face, and it looks like she glows in the moon light. She's gorgeous.' _I thought.

_' I need to find out who she is to see I need to make sure she has a file.' _I thought and dashed back towards the ANBU base to try and find her file.

Mangetsu's pov

" Oh. It's dawn I better get back home before anyone catches me." I said and jumped off the roof and back into my house. My parents old house now my house was an average house 3 story house attic, main level, and basement. 2 bedroom 2 bathroom my attic is for my parents things.

My basement is for me to relax in with a pool table, a bean bag chair, a tv with a lot of movies. Like the expendables 1 and 2, vampire academy, Anastasia, underworld, underworld evolution, rise of the lycans, and awakening, all the fast and the furious, bending the rules, the Marine 1 and 2 and a lot more action and a ton of horror movies. And her Ipod.

My main level had the bedrooms and bathrooms. I don't go into my parents bedroom or bathroom. My room is black with a Queen size bed that is royal bathroom is a midnight blue with a shower, toilet, sink, and a bath tub.

I quickly go into my room and put on my ANBU gear and my father's old ANBU captains mask and go to ANBU base to get my next mission.

**Time skip to ANBU base**

" Demon your next mission is to go with me to find some of the Akatsuki members and take them down they are near our boarders." The ANBU captain Neji told me. I nodded not saying a word. _' I really hate having to go with people on missions I'll be fine by myself. But at least I get to kill some Akatsuki members.'_ I thought. " Lets go Demon." Neji said. I nodded again and caught up with him. We got out of the village and took off at a sprint to find those Akatsuki bastards and kill them.


	4. need a little help

I need some one to help me with photo's I don't know how to mash them up please help me I really need it. If you would do it that would be fine I'll send you the photo's and what not just message me and if you know a website that will do it for free that would be a great help thank you


	5. attention

Sorry I am no longer writing on this site If you like my books follow my links  story/14956483-breaking-a-roses-thorns

story/16201417-not-so-normal-girls-and-not-so-normal-kittens

story/16917280-worthless-is-worth-it

story/17358723-found-love-on-a-full-moon

Also look at my page and you'll find this stuff this place is way to much for me to write my stories on.


End file.
